World War II Wiki:Administrators' noticeboard/Incidents
This page can be reached with the redirect WW2:ANI Use of this page is for reporting any incidents or issues which require administrator involvement. Click here to start a new discussion Category:Policy Cases Unproductive edits by Making contentless pages, spam blogs, deleting content, using random names for images, uploading irrelevant images. Exhibit A, Exhibit B, Exhibit C, Exhibit D Bovina96 has been warned multiple times and I'm not sure how long a block should be issued, but I feel that she should have stopped making these unproductive edits or at least put a good explanation. Fargo84 Talk World War II 18:13,3/31/2012 18:13, March 31, 2012 (UTC) :I'll issue a formal warning. I noticed that several examples were made before the warnings. They indicate unproductive edits, but not disrespect for sysop instructions. I have noticed that she has been getting better about not using gibberish filenames. It's possible that we just have someone who is unfamiliar with our polices, rather than someone who is uncaring and causing disruptions as part of it. :We should always remember to assume good faith. :I believe that her edit to the Holocaust article may have been an attempt to remove content that had been marked as non compliant with wiki policy and requiring cleanup, rather than vandalism. :We should try to work with her for now, but if there is a constant history of problems without progression of productivity, then we should definitely look into blocking. :I'm also going to create the ANI board and move this there since I think it would be a better place for something like this. :[[User:Inquisitor Ehrenstein|'Inquisitor Sasha Ehrenstein' aus dem Sturmkrieg Sector]] ( ) 23:10, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Wikia Contributor It is an anonymous contributor that I blocked and it is this one: http://world-war-2.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/67.166.198.119 I'm not sure if because it is an anonymous contributor I have the right to block him or her indefinitely. I believe I blocked the user before and (s)he came back with a new IP. I did the standard 3-day block and fixed the article, Vickers K Machine Gun, but you can see the evidence. 23:14,4/14/2012 23:14, April 14, 2012 (UTC) :One month block. [[User:Inquisitor Ehrenstein|'Inquisitor Sasha Ehrenstein' aus dem Sturmkrieg Sector]] ( ) 05:23, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Inappropriate username- I gave this user a warning to change his username before, and the deadline has already past. I propose issuing a temporary block until the user applies for a username change. [[User:Inquisitor Ehrenstein|'Inquisitor Sasha Ehrenstein' aus dem Sturmkrieg Sector]] ( ) 01:38, April 23, 2012 (UTC) :I think that action would be appropiate. Also, about Hello Losers, I'm not sure we should issue a block yet since he has contributed quite a bit. 01:43,4/23/2012 01:43, April 23, 2012 (UTC) ::We can wait for Hello Losers, as I just gave him a notice and deadline. What block do you think we should issue for AKtrollin? [[User:Inquisitor Ehrenstein|'Inquisitor Sasha Ehrenstein' aus dem Sturmkrieg Sector]] ( ) 01:51, April 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Category:Group Centers